


Brennan Lee Mulligan is Your Actual Father

by prozacandtherapy



Category: CollegeHumor, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Single Parents, We Die Like Men, reader is an artsy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacandtherapy/pseuds/prozacandtherapy
Summary: A fluffy comforting Brennan story, in which Brennan is your actual dad at your high school graduation.He’s a single dad, your mom died (rip).OrBrennan calling you kiddo as many times as I can fit in the story. I have some serious daddy issues but that’s a story for my therapist.I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Brennan Lee Mulligan is Your Actual Father

**Author's Note:**

> Also yall, I was homeschooled and don’t know how actual graduations run so imma run it like a normal school day idk

You wake up, today’s the day! You get dressed in your favorite outfit and walk downstairs to see your dad sitting at the kitchen island.

“Hey, kiddo! Are you excited for your last day of high school?” He says with a proud look on his face. You walk up and give him a hug, he hugs you tight back. He knows this school year has been rough on you. Anxiety and depressive spells have been very prevalent in your life, he has been the best support. He always knows what to say and comforts you the best he can. 

“Yeah, it’s been a long few years I’m excited for it to be over.” You say looking at the ground.

“You’ve been so strong and I am so proud of you kid, you know that right?” He says lifting your chin with his finger so he can look at you.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, dad. I love you.” You say looking in his eyes, he looks truly proud of you and everything you’ve been through. 

“I love you too, so much.” He adds shaking his hand through your hair, messing it up, but you’re okay with it. You guys break and have breakfast. He drives you to school and says “I’ll see you later, I’ll be in the auditorium. I love you, have fun kiddo!” He says as you leave the car.

“Bye dad, love you.” You run off into the school and have a pretty chill day. Hanging with your friends and just doing end-of-year school things. 

You visit the art room and say goodbye to your teacher and pick up a few drawings from the year. You also visit your theatre department and walk around one last time thinking of old plays and all of the memories you made over the years. You just breathe in this moment, standing in the middle of an empty stage looking out over a sea of empty seats. You know it’s just high school but this moment you want to remember forever. Just you, the quiet, and the stage. 

The day ends and you go gather with your friends and the rest of the class, get into your cap and gown. You and your friends laugh at how silly you look. You go and find your seats in the auditorium, you can’t see your dad yet but you’re sure you’ll see him when you get on stage. You listen to the valedictorian and the other people giving speeches. They start calling names for the diplomas. Your last name starts with M so you’re going to be pretty far down the list. You watch your friends go up and shake hands with the principal. Your row gets readied and you start to walk across the stage. You look out and see your dad, he’s smiling so bright, looking at you. 

“Y/N Mulligan.” Your principal calls out. You walk across the stage and see your dad clapping violently and smiling like the sun. Your heart glows and fills you with warmth, after all you two have been through it is wonderful to see him so happy and proud of you. He will always be proud of you, you are sure of that, he keeps telling you. You approach the principal and he hands you your diploma and shakes your hand you look out and your dad takes your picture and he looks so happy. You’re smiling, so happy, and proud of this accomplishment. You move the tassel to the other side of your cap and walk to the other side of the stage. You go back to your seat and wait until it’s over. Once it is you walk out and meet your dad in the hallway, his eyes are red and you know he’s been crying. 

“Kiddo...I am so proud of you.” He says giving you the tightest hug ever. “I love you.”

“I know dad. Thank you.” You start to tear up feeling his arms around you, you know he would do anything to keep you safe. 

“Your mom would have loved to be here kid. She was always so amazed by you, she would be so proud.” Brennan says his head resting on top of yours. You definitely start crying now, he hugs you tighter if that’s even possible. You guys stay like this for a while then he breaks “Okay, burgers?”

“Yes please.” You laugh and try to stifle tears. You both go to a local burger place and order your usual. You guys talk and make plans to go ice skating over the weekend while youre there. You guys head home and watch movies all night. Before you both go to bed he looks at you and says.

“Kid…” He starts.

“You don’t need to always call me kid, I’m 18 dad.” 

“I will always call you kid. You are my kiddo and I love you.” He says smiling at you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's short but I was unstable and needed Dad Brennan like right now.


End file.
